An Unwanted Correspondence
by MadWriters
Summary: Que se passerait-il s'il y avait des téléphones portables au temps de Naruto ? Sasuke espère qu'il n'y en a pas. Je ne possède pas Naruto. [TRADUCTION]


Sasuke s'assit sur son lit, fixant le sol, ses bras sur ses genoux. Orochimaru lui avait dit qu'il s'était assez entraîné aujourd'hui, donc il devait essayer de se relaxer un peu dans sa chambre. Inutile. Il était venu pour devenir plus fort. Assez fort pour réussir sa quête. Il avait coupé tous les liens avec les autres dans cet unique but, et maintenant, il a comme maître l'un des légendaires Sannin. Les choses pouvaient alors changer comme il le voulait. Il voulait tuer Itachi, et après il serait enfin libre…

 _Ding !_

Sasuke rejeta sa tête en arrière. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le bruit fautif qui provenait de la poche de son pantalon. De sa main, il chercha dans sa poche avant d'en sortir un téléphone à clapet rouge. Ah oui, il l'avait encore. Il se demanda pourquoi il l'avait apporté avec lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'utilisait encore. Il se questionna, qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un message après les récents évènements qu'ils s'étaient produits. Très peu de personnes voulaient parler avec des traîtres. Encore une fois, il se dit que ça ne faisait pas de mal de regarder.

 _A : Sasuke Uchiha_

 _De : Naruto Uzumaki_

 _SASUKE ! JE VAIS DEVENIR ASSEZ FORT POUR REVENIR TE CHERCHER ! DONC NE LAISSE PAS CE PUTAIN DE SERPENT PRENDRE TON CORPS EN PREMIER, OK ?!_

…Naruto. Il ne lâchait jamais le morceau lui. Même après que Sasuke ait essayé de le tuer, il continuait, cherchant à le ramener. Comment pouvait-il lui faire rentrer dans son crâne maintenant, qu'il allait affronter tout seul son passé ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il ferma son téléphone et le jeta à ses pieds. Il n'avait pas besoin de penser à ça. Orochimaru lui donnerait plus d'exercices s'il savait ce qui était bon pour lui.

* * *

 _Ding !_

Sasuke fut réveillé de son sommeil par la sonnerie de son téléphone, comme quoi il avait reçu un message. Il avait demandé à Orochimaru d'intensifier son entraînement, ce fut une longue journée, et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'on lui détourne l'attention avec des choses aussi futiles.

Mais, il se dit que ça ne lui ferait rien d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à son message, maintenant qu'il était complètement réveillé.

 _A : Sasuke Uchiha_

 _De : Naruto Uzumaki_

 _EST-CE QUE TU AS REÇU LE DERNIER MESSAGE QUE JE T'AI ENVOYÉ ? SI OUI, TU POURRAIS RÉPONDRE, COMME ÇA JE SAIS QUE TU L'AS EU ! C'EST MIEUX DE NE PAS OUBLIER SES AMIS !_

Ça commençait à l'énerver. Il finit par se dire qu'il ne regarderait plus aucun message de Naruto. Sasuke soupira et ferma les yeux, essayant de se rendormir.

* * *

Ce fut peu de temps après, en pleine lecture sur comment contrôler le chakra, avec Orochimaru, que Sasuke reçut un autre message.

 _Ding !_

Ignore-le, se dit Sasuke.

 _Ding !_

Il devient seulement aussi énervant qu'une peste, je dois juste ne pas faire attention à lui.

 _Ding !_

Pourquoi continue-t-il à envoyer ces trucs ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais lui répondre.

 _Ding !_

D'accord, si c'est comme ça.

Sasuke attrapa son téléphone et l'écrasa dans sa main, les restes de l'objet tombant sur le sol.

Il y eut un silence. Orochimaru le regarda, pensivement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, mon garçon ? »

« J'avais envie de le faire depuis un moment. C'est rouge. Comme les yeux de mon frère. Je déteste cette couleur. »

* * *

 _NdT : Voilà ! C'est notre première_ _ **traduction**_ _donc soyez indulgent s'il-vous-plaît !_

 _La fic vient de_ _ **Countless Story ,**_ _et elle s'appelle **An Unwanted Correspondence** !_

 _Si vous voulez allez voir l'auteur, allez sur notre profil, tous les liens y sont !_

 _Nous espérons que vous avez aimé, et sommes prêtes à recevoir vos review ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé, y a-t-il des incorrections, des choses à redire ? Et même s'il n'y a rien ajouter, laissez une review pour nous ou pour l'auteur, ça fait toujours plaisir._

 _Sur ce, à la prochaine !_

* * *

 _ **MadWriters**_


End file.
